Memory
by Mafer Masen Cullen
Summary: Dolor es lo nuevo en la vida de Bella Swan. Podrán un par de ojos dorados cambiar eso? O la espera por su amor será tan dura que se dará por vencida? Inspirada en la canción Memory de Epica.


Estaba sentada en la banqueta bajo la misma lámpara de siempre. El viento de otoño despeinaba mis cabellos arremolinándolos por mi cara y las hojas secas se juntaban en mis pies. Hace rato había oscurecido, la luna llena estaba en lo alto del cielo estrellado, y yo seguía esperando como lo hacía todos los días desde hace tres semanas.

Siempre era lo mismo, pero no me importaba. Lo hacía por él. No importaba que él no llegara nunca. No importaba el tiempo perdido, ni que a estas alturas no debería de tener ninguna esperanza de encontrármelo de nuevo. Nada de eso importaba mientras tuviera la oportunidad de verlo por lo menos a lo lejos. Aunque sabía que jamás lo tendría conmigo. No otra vez.

_Flash back_

_Había corrido durante demasiado tiempo y en círculos como para que la gente intentara acercarse nuevamente a mí._

_Finalmente me detuve bajo una vieja y olvidada lámpara para dejar que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por mi rostro, pues estas ya no me dejaban correr, y tras tropezar una y otra vez por la falta de visión decidí parar, aunque, ¿a quién le importaba lo que me pasara?_

_Mi padre había muerto dejándome sola con mi madre quien, por mucho que me amara, jamás conseguiría llenar el vacío que mi padre y héroe personal dejaba tras su partida._

_Para colmo y, mucho menos importante, había encontrado a mi novio besando y manoseando a la zorra de Lauren. Si, si, sé que no es importante, pero eso me recordaba que no se podía contar con nadie y que nadie sería tan leal como mi padre._

_El bosque se alzaba grande e imponente a mis espaldas y yo solo deseaba que la oscuridad me tragara y caer en la inconsciencia para no despertar nunca más._

_En esos pensamientos estaba cuando sentí al alguien frente a mí. Levanté la vista y me encontré con un chico alto y pálido con cabellos desordenados por el viento y unos profundos y hermosos ojos dorados. A la luz de la luna parecía un dios griego olvidado._

_Me miraba con curiosidad y ¿tristeza?_

_-Esperaba que pararas pronto de correr pues eso no ayuda mucho cuando alguien quiere entablar una conversación ¿sabes?_

_Yo solo lo pude mirar con asombro sin pronunciar una sola palabra._

_-Perdona, si quieres estar sola puedo irme y no interrumpir lo que sea que estés haciendo-. Me dijo apenado._

_-¡No! Lo siento, es solo que me has tomado por sorpresa, no es un lugar por el que pase mucha gente._

_-Podría decirte lo mismo, pero en lugar de eso preguntaré que es lo que puede tener tan triste a una chica como tú._

_-¿Cómo yo?- no pude evitar sonar un poco ofendida._

_-No lo tomes mal no quise decir 'una chica como tú' en el mal sentido de la palabra, sino 'una chica como tú' en el sentido de… ya sabes… bonita y… me llamo Edward._

_No pude evitar reírme. ¿De verdad él estaba balbuceando?_

_-Yo soy Bella y respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, hoy es uno de esos días en el que todo sale mal, simplemente estaba tomando mi tiempo para lamentarme por ello._

_-Nada puede ser tan grave para eso, además no vale la pena que derrames lágrimas por un idiota que no sabe valorarte._

_-¿Y quién ha mencionado a un chico?_

_-Pues generalmente eso es por lo que lloran las chicas, supongo. Mi hermana lo hace a menudo._

_Nuevamente un pude controlar la sonrisa que apareció en mi cara._

_-Mucho mejor, así que ¿no es eso por lo que llorabas?_

_-Yo… bueno mi… mi padre falleció hace dos días y… simplemente hoy perdí el control, pero no estabas del todo mal, descubrí a mi novio engañándome esta tarde._

_-Oh lo siento de verdad… no sabía…_

_-No importa- lo corté-. Está bien._

_Suspiró y se sentó a mi lado. Tal vez demasiado cerca. Su aroma me golpeó fuerte y me incliné disimuladamente para olerlo más de cerca._

_-De cualquier manera- volteó hacia mí y su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del mío-, aún creo que tu novio es un estúpido si no te supo valorar. Yo lo haría._

_Sus palabras me sorprendieron. Nunca, en mis 17 años de vida alguien me había dicho algo así. Todos los hombres que conocía solo buscaban sexo._

_Dejé de pensar cuando comenzó a inclinarse lentamente hacia mí sin apartar sus ojos de los míos._

_Cerré mis ojos lentamente y sus labios se presionaron suavemente contra los míos, lenta y pausadamente esperando por si yo lo rechazaba. Sabía que sería una tonta si lo hacía, por lo que llevé mis manos a sus cabellos para atraerlo más a mí. Sus labios eran duros y fríos. Se volvieron más demandantes, pero aun así no dejaban de ser suaves, mientras con una mano me abrazaba por la cintura para atraerme más a él y con la otra acariciaba mi rostro, yo memorizaba el suyo sin dejar de aferrarme a su cabello con la otra mano._

_La falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos pero aún así no rompimos nuestro abrazo._

_Fin del flash back_

Después de aquella noche no lo volví a verlo. Me quedé dormida en sus brazos y desperté cuando escuché a mi mamá gritar mi nombre. Aparentemente él me había dejado en la puerta de mi casa, tocó y se fue.

Muchas veces había pensado en dejar de venir, pero en cuanto el recuerdo de esa noche aparecía en mí cabeza el recuerdo de la decepción noche anterior dejaba de importar.

Justo como ésta. Éste momento se convertiría en un recuerdo más en cuanto amaneciera. Sabía que debía dejar de esperarlo, tal vez lo haría algún día, pero no ahora. No mientras él siguiera intacto en mi mente.

Ya pasaba de media noche e iba a volver a mi casa cuando vi una figura parada frente a mí en la oscuridad. Lentamente caminó hacia mí revelando el rostro del ser que me había atormentando los últimos días.

-Lo siento tanto Bella- mi nombre salió como una caricia de sus labios.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por haber dejado que pasara. Por no impedirlo a tiempo. Por… por haberme enamorado de ti.

-No te entiendo. Si es cierto lo que me dices ¿por qué te disculpas?

-Porque no te convengo. Mereces algo mejor. Mereces a alguien que pueda hacerte feliz, que no te oculte cosas, que no represente un riesgo para ti.

-¡No quiero algo mejor! Te quiero a ti. Tú me haces feliz- las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo comenzaron a correr libremente por mi rostro-. No me importa el riesgo Edward. Me importas tu.

-Dilo otra vez.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mi nombre.

-Edward.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que solo me observo.

-¿Así que es eso? Logras enamorarme de ti con un beso ¿y después me dejas? Supongo que ha de ser muy fácil hacerlo. No hay nada en mí que sea capaz de retenerte a mi lado.

-No digas eso- su rostro se convirtió en una máscara de dolor-. No sabes lo que me cuesta hacer esto Bella. ¡Te amo tanto!

Si algo no esperaba era escuchar esas palabras. Acorté la distancia que nos separaba y lo miré a los ojos.

- Tócame Edward, siénteme y entiende que no me importa lo que sea que pueda pasarme. Te quiero a ti sin importar nada- y lo besé.

Lo besé como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Sus brazos, duros y frios, se cerraron a mí alrededor y me apretó contra él. Me besó con desesperación y amor. Me estampó contra la lámpara bajo la que estaba sentada. No me di cuenta en qué momento nos movió pero no me importó porque eso solo nos acerco aun más, de ser eso posible.

Bajó la intensidad del beso hasta que solo me acariciaba con sus labios dulcemente

-¿Estás segura?

-Te amo. Si no estuviera segura de hacerlo no te abría esperado aquí por tanto tiempo.

-Lo sé. Tengo que admitir que todos los días te observaba mientras estabas aquí. No me acercaba porque pensé que sería lo mejor- dijo cuando vio que estaba a punto de reclamarle.

-Bien, solo prométeme que mientras tú quieras estarás conmigo. No importa si piensas que está mal. Quédate.

-¿Estás segura de que me soportaras? El resto de nuestras vidas es mucho tiempo.

Me reí ante su comentario. ¡Como si pudiera llegar a hartarme de él!

-Creo que podré con ello.

-Lamento los malos recuerdos que te dejé al no acercarme. De verdad que no se que hice para…

-No importa- lo corté-. Crearemos nuevos.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado Bells-. Dicho esto besó mi cuello antes de sentir como el fuego corría por mis venas.

Primeriza...

Se nota?

Digan la verdad, fue horrible?

Pero bueno, ya lo subí, ya que.

Se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba Memory de Epica.

Me quedó empalagoso, lo se, pero aun así díganme cuantos tomatazos merezco.


End file.
